


Remember

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: SQ AU, Emma never married H00k, The Black Fairy casts the curse, Emma is married to Fiona and raising Henry, Regina is in the mental ward and remembers everything. She must escape, and so she can save Emma and Henry from the BF. Asked by tumblr via anon





	Remember

_“You’re Henry’s birthmother?”_

_“Hi…”_

_“Miss Swan.”_

_“Madam Mayor”_

_“Emma”_

_“Regina!”_

Her eyes hurt as she opened them, her stomach lurching while she tried to focus her sight on something else than the cold, fresh sheets that rested beneath her fingertips. Her body felt hot and as she licked her lips, she felt the sudden sting of her teeth grazing too tender patches of skin. She could see the superimposed image of the dream she had been having on her mind’s eye just as she finally took on her surroundings, on the whiff of something that permeated the air, biting on her nostrils as she winced, baring her teeth. Bleach. And something else.

Swallowing once again, she tilted her head to her right, the light of the room, cold and somewhat unnatural, hitting her pupils as she did so. She could feel a familiar swirl inside her chest, reaching to her fingers through her veins, lying dormant but present just beneath her skin. The feeling, however, was somehow muted and as she clenched her hands together, bunching the sheets on her fists, she became aware of the flimsy yet present band around her wrist. The letters around it were slightly faded, as if having being worn for quite some time, but her name was still readable and so she whispered it between sudden clenched teeth.

“Regina Mills….”

The rest was partially erased and she refused to distinguish it, a rush of angst filling her lungs as she took on the rest of the room she was in; on the dull colors and slightly grayish light, on how the sheets still felt cold to the touch, on how her throat tightened as her magic swirled slowly inside of her. Far too slowly.

The words came to her, she had been enough in a similar facility to recognize it. Mental Ward. The realization of where she was, however, didn’t help on the bitter feeling on her tongue nor in the way her stomach protested again, sending a fresh wave of nausea as she tried to decide what had been the last thing she could remember.

A wedding, there has been a wedding. An almost wedding at least.

And Henry…

That name made her tremble as her memories sorted themselves, the sight of a boy smiling at her making her smile back to the image on her memory, some of the warmth she felt lacking around her returning once more. She needed to find Henry.

A task way easier if she managed to learn where she was. Her brain felt asleep and as she tried to move she felt her stomach jumping inside of her once again, a fresh wave of nausea making her gag.

And remember

She could remember Emma, dressed in white, looking at Henry and herself before turning to look at Hook, pale and eyes rimmed with red. She could remember how the blonde had taken a deep breath before taking a step backwards, shaking her head and telling the dark-haired man how she couldn’t, wouldn’t, keep up with the pretense. She could remember Hook’s screams, the Black Fairy arriving just as Emma turned towards them shy smile and even more cautious eyes. She remembered magic hitting her with the force of a hurricane, the pressure of a thousand tiny pain bolts ripping her insides apart. Then… nothing.

Nothing except Emma’s eyes staring at her as the green glazed over, turning itself into something else, something different, enchanted. The thought made her stomach protest once more and so she gripped the sheets even stronger, the pain on her knuckle easing the nausea. She needed to get out of there, out of the facility, out of wherever she was.

Her magic was still responsive, slow but still there so that was enough for her, should be. The room itself was empty as she took on her surroundings once again, a white door standing at her left. The floor was cold against her feet as she managed to sit on the mattress but she didn’t pay any mind to it nor to how strong she tightened her jaw as she finally stood as tall as she was.

The door was closed once she reached it but, as slow as it felt, as detached as it was, she managed to send a small swirl of magic running through the door. The smell of bleach assaulted her senses once again just as she opened the door and stepped on a corridor, the same greyish light surrounding her and the other closed doors she could see around her. Magic, her mind provided, a curse, her heart screamed.

Very well crafted, she admitted while she could feel her knees trembling. But not well enough.

Gripping the doorjamb, she breathed as deep as her lungs allowed her and closed her eyes just in time to hear the sound of a gruff, heavy voice screaming for her at the end of the corridor.

“You!”

It was, however too late. Regina Mills was gone and on its place purple magic floated for a second before disappearing into nothingness.

To Henry, To Emma.

* * *

The pictures didn’t seem to be right. The thought bothered Emma as she looked at them once again, on the memories that they brought with them; Henry and the first time the three of them had been together, Henry, Fiona and her on the first day of the boy’s school back when she had just arrived  to Storybrooke, still too guarded, Fiona and herself about to get married… that last one made her feel cold as she put it down, swallowing down her morning coffee from the mug she had been drinking from just as the other woman walked through the corridor, coming out of the stairs, small crocked smile on place and a soft kiss that felt too short for a second just as she pulled backwards.

“Something bothering you?” The dark haired woman asked, taking the mug away from Emma’s hands, looking at the pictures that hung on the wall, the ones Emma had been looking at. The blonde shook her head as she moved away from it, walking to the kitchen in where Henry was finishing his breakfast.

“It’s nothing.” She called just in time to see the boy picking up his bag. He was away far too soon with a quick kiss on her cheek and a smile to Fiona. The woman smiled him back, her long fingers grazing Henry’s own cheek before the boy turned and left, the sound of his footsteps quickly dying at the other side of the now closed door. Emma could feel her curled fingers tightening slightly and she frowned at it, not really sure if she was in fact telling the truth to Fiona. “I guess I’m just exhausted.”

“You can always tell your boss to have a day for yourself.” Fiona replied, coming closer to her once again, placing the mug on top of the kitchen’s counter as she did so. Her smirk in place she eyed her with hooded eyes that Emma could do nothing but shudder at. “I’m sure she won’t have any problems with that.”

“Madam Mayor, I’m not sure why are you trying to bribe me…” Emma found herself replying and even though the words felt easy on her tongue, she still felt strange as she heard them, as if she didn’t want to say them. “Don’t worry though, I will just grab another coffee on Granny’s.”

“Very well then, I will see you later today, yes?”

The kiss Fiona gave her after that felt cold for a second before she could feel warmth seeping through it. Gulping it down she turned and smiled quickly as the woman winked at her and left. The feeling, however, didn’t leave and so Emma eyed her badge, resting near her coffee mug. Picking the mug instead of the bag she turned to look at the pictures once again, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

Something, she thought, not really sure what it was. Her hand felt clammy around her mug and as she drank the liquid she felt a sudden wave of nausea, a clicking sound echoing on her brain just as a heady scent reached her nose. A scent she couldn’t place and still she could feel her skin crackling, her cells buzzing all of a sudden.

“Mag…”

The word was lost just as a purple mist appeared in front of her, a figure stepping out of it while stumbling, sparks dancing in front of it as the silhouette opened her eyes, eyes that grew darker as she stared at them. And Emma knew that she should know who was the one with those eyes, knew that she should be able to recognize them. However, she couldn’t, not until the figure lurched forward and touched her with those still sparkling hands.

“Who…?”

“Remember.”

And Emma did.


End file.
